


A demon called love lives in my phone

by NekoPantera, Seth_s_Kiss



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPantera/pseuds/NekoPantera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_s_Kiss/pseuds/Seth_s_Kiss
Summary: AU Ichigo 'inherits' a phone from his strange, deceased uncle. Weird lovey dovey things start happening all around him. And it all traces back to the phone, somehow. Things then get spicey when Ichigo confronts the phone. And the being within. Warnings inside.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A demon called love lives in my phone

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely piece is a creation between me and my best friend Seth's Kiss (go check them out, seriously, they're such a good writer)  
> This is part of the Valentijn evenement hosted by me and of course Seth's Kiss. Other writers who participated are
> 
> Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne and Yatsu Narurasuke
> 
> Go check out their stories as well 3
> 
> Warnings; AU, masturbation, language, phone sex, yaoi (MxM) slash, supernatural elements
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy.

_**Valentine's Collab** _

**Authors:** NekoPantera and Seth's Kiss

**Title:** _A Demon Called Love Lives in My Phone_

It came out of nowhere. No one was expecting it. No one would have even considered it. Kurosaki Ichigo probably even less, given that he barely even knew the guy, his distant uncle. Or something. On his mother's side no less. He didn't even know his mother had a brother. Ichigo was pretty sure she never ever mentioned him.

Needless to say, when his mother received the phone call earlier just that morning to inform her of his uncle's sudden passing, she was simply devastated - to the point of locking herself away in her room for the rest of the day. And Ichigo just had to wonder why? Had they always been close? If that was indeed the case, then why had he never ever met or known of him? Not even once? In all his eighteen years?

The funeral was an awfully eerie affair. Apart from his parents, his younger twin sisters, his closest friends and classmates, friends of family and himself, there was no one else attending. Ichigo wasn't sure if he ought to be sad for this guy he never knew or freaked the heck out. Because an almost empty funeral… Didn't that mean somebody wasn't worth remembering?

Shaking off that feeling, Ichigo wandered amidst the crowd of familiar faces, heading back inside his uncle's house. It was a bit simple, nothing too over-the-top, maybe even a bit drab. But it had many corridors and rooms, like a maze - Yuzu had even gotten lost at some point. And maybe would have stayed that way if it hadn't been for Karin's quick thinking, using her cell phone to call her twin.

Yuzu had been in tears by the time they found her, pleading with them so they could just go home, saying that this house frightened her. Well, honestly, she wasn't the only one, really. Ichigo didn't like it here either. Something was very off about it.

Ignoring his gut feeling for the sake of his mother's grief, he comforted his sisters and brought them back to the lounge, before walking off, not really paying attention, lost in his thoughts. Until he stopped short in front of his uncle's portrait in the main hall.

Urahara Kisuke, he was called according to what his father had briefly told him. And again, Ichigo had to wonder how and what made this man related to his family.

Sandy, messy hair, a scruffy, shabby appearance, worn, tired eyes, the 'young' man looked years beyond his age - which Ichigo was shocked to find was not only younger than his mother, but also younger by at least 10 years, meaning he was only 20 years older than Ichigo.

There was also a melancholic and tragic air to his uncle's features, near rueful even, apologetic. Like he strived and fought so hard to do something, only to fail terribly in the end. Ichigo was curious by nature but somehow, whatever his estranged uncle's story could be, was not something he was at all eager to find out.

About to walk away and head back to the crowded garden, Ichigo caught sight of something. The door to a room, down in the left-side corner of the hall he was currently standing within. A room he was pretty sure he hadn't seen or noted before, yet alone entered or ventured into...

Curiosity took the better of him before he even realized, and Ichigo went over to take a look. The door creaked open as he let himself in, brown eyes squinting at how dark it was inside. He could barely see a thing. Which almost cost him to stumble straight down a flight of stairs. Ichigo grumbled. Maybe he should back up and not be nosy for once.

As he was about to do so however, he caught sight of a faintly glimmering light down below. He didn't think twice. Trodding carefully this time, he cautiously made his way downstairs. Being prudent had its benefits though, given he eventually made his way safely to the bottom.

But he couldn't find that dim light he had seen, no matter how hard he looked around for it. Everything was pitch, dark black. Had he imagined it, what he had seen?

About to fall back on his tracks and leave, Ichigo saw the light again, a bit stronger this time. Ambling towards it warily, he patted around, trying to feel for what he was seeing right now. His hands eventually grazed the surface of something smooth and cold, which he could only assume was glass. Was this a glass box? A container, perhaps?

Roaming around led him to find a switch which he was quick to turn on, wincing a bit at the sudden bright light cutting through the darkness. Blinking owlishly as his gaze adjusted to his surroundings, Ichigo found that he had been correct - that it had indeed been a little glass box. Well, not that little. The size of a phone case actually. Scratch that, it _**was**_ a sort of phone case, containing a very-so-not-the-latest -21st-century phone.

Ichigo's brow furrowed. What was with this? Why would there be a phone, hidden all the way down here, in a glass box? His first thought was that this phone was cursed or something. Now, that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?

But if this phone was anything like this house, with a sense of eerie, maybe even ethereal to it, then Ichigo truly didn't want to have anything to do with it. Nevermind that he was nosing about in his departed uncle's probably private and personal affairs. That was just messed up.

Quick to switch the light back off, he ran back up the stairs and left the basement-like room, behind him like a bad dream. But he never once noticed the gleam coming off from the phone. And little did Ichigo know, this would definitely not be his last time seeing the cellular device.

_**-Scene Change -** _

This had to be a joke. It had to be. There was no way around it. This was karma for Ichigo. Punishment of sorts, the universe wagging its finger at him in admonishment for his curiosity.

Several weeks after the funeral, his parents took upon themselves to put up his departed uncle's things for charity, while sharing a few odd items between his twin sisters and himself. There were toys, plushies, dolls, video games, board games - Ichigo found himself briefly wondering if his uncle had been a kid at heart or a pedo, before recalling he wasn't supposed to speak or in this case think ill of the dead...

But then he really wanted to speak ill of, or at least curse the dead, when amid all the stuff he and his sisters inherited, Ichigo had found himself with a phone. The _**very**_ phone he had seen.

Needless to say, he didn't want to have anything to do with this phone. He even considered trashing the thing as soon as he could, or as soon as his family forgot about it, maybe. And it wasn't like he needed it either. He already owned a cell phone. Why bother with another one?

So, Ichigo decided to wait for the right moment where he'd get rid of it, like he never had it. Toss it straight in the nearest bin. Or sell it perhaps - he could always use the extra money too.

Only, the longer he waited and stalled, keeping the phone by his side, the more strange things just _**happened**_ , inexplicably, out of nowhere. And the thing was, he didn't even notice at first. It took him a couple of weeks to take note of the coincidences, and realize they were related...

_**-Scene Change -** _

Ichigo was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was going on. Strange things were happening, all around him. He couldn't pinpoint _exactly_ when it started, but it most definitely started right after getting the damned phone.

And it wasn't strange as in a silly kind of strange, or even a scary strange, it was just...strange.

For example, Inoue Orihime, who always stuck to him like glue, suddenly found a girlfriend in Tatsuki, and left him alone. To say that everyone was surprised by their sudden relationship would be an understatement. Though Ichigo had to admit that the two girls made an adorable and strong couple. And he was really happy for them. Truly. There were his friends after all. And their happiness was all to him. He was just confused because it just came out of nowhere.

Another strange moment was when the leader of a local gang who would give him occasional trouble, suddenly got himself a new car which he _absolutely_ adored as if it was a real person, giving it all his attention. And forgetting all about Ichigo. Which he was genuinely grateful of. But again, it was SO strange.

Everywhere Ichigo went, he would see couples being all lovey-dovey - he almost wanted to be a child about it, grimace and just say 'gross'. It _was_ just a few days away from Valentine's but, come ON.

Seriously, he saw 'romance' _everywhere_ he looked. And he wasn't jealous or being petty by any means. It was just annoying. _Unless_ , some god, or ghost, or ghoul, was trying to give him a sign. And failing horribly at it. Because what was he supposed to understand here exactly? That he was single? Well, yeah, he got that - he KNEW that. So, WHAT the ever-loving hell?

Needless to say though, Ichigo couldn't deny that his life had improved slightly all because of bothersome, troublesome people forgetting all about him and finding someone - or something - else to obsess over.

A strange, weird suddenly thought crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. ...Or _did_ he?

Unable now to rid himself of the insane idea that had blossomed in his brain, Ichigo still felt pretty crazy as he grabbed his- his Uncle's phone, opened up some sort of notepad-app-thing, and started typing.

_\- Hey, phone._

"Nope, that's just too weird," cringed Ichigo, before he considered his next words "Hmmm."

_\- Okay, so. Tell me what's up, phone? There's something, like, super strange about you. You came from that old man's basement. What the hell were you even doing down there? I found out he's a pretty weird character, with some weird 'hobbies'. So, logically, you're weird too._

Right after he typed all that in, Ichigo wanted to erase his inane lines immediately, and just write his strange train of thought off as exhaustion from the tiring past weeks he had endured. And so, he just threw the phone off to the side and laid down - he was tired, that was all to it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes however, he caught the light from the phone's screen going on, all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye. Oh? Had he forgotten to switch it off? Had he received a message?

Huffing as he shifted, Ichigo took a look, before his entire being came to a screeching halt. Right under his own entry was a new line. One he was a hundred percent sure he hadn't typed.

_**\- I wouldn't say that I'm strange, no.** _

For a good solid minute, he simply stared at the screen, trying to comprehend: _'What the hell?'_

Alright, now he knew for sure something was up, and his suspicions have been confirmed.

Was he being hacked? Or worse stalked? There was no way this phone was actually sentient. Then again, who knew what his crazy uncle was up too.

No. Wait. Hold the phone. It couldn't be. Did his uncle transfer his own soul into this device?!

Ichigo smacked himself in the head for thinking something so stupid. He was losing his mind.

And yet, he sighed and replied against all common sense, typing out a quick reply underneath.

_\- Then tell me what's up. Are you hacking me?_

_**\- Hacking? What an odd thing to suggest. Why on earth would I do that? Never mind not having an axe at my disposal.** _

It took a couple of seconds or longer for Ichigo to realize that 'hacking' had another meaning. That being said, what the heck was with putting it like that? Was this hacker playing dumb? Did they think Ichigo was dumb? Who the hell didn't know what 'hacking' meant nowadays?!

But to the point... He was literally talking to his phone, hacker or not. _**Was**_ he losing his mind?

Deciding that he was NOT going to deal with this today of all days, he turned off his phone and threw it to the other side of the bed, not caring if it broke. Good riddance if it _DID_ , right?

Once again, the teenager let his arm rest over his eyes and let out a long, exhausted sigh: ''Aaaah. I still have to do my homework. Forgot. Shit."

He was deciding if it was worth it to have the teacher yell at him tomorrow for not doing his homework, as well as what to have for dinner when the light of his phone caught his attention.

_'Hold on. Didn't I turn it off just now?'_

Bordering upon frustration, he got up in a huff to do so again, ignoring whatever had popped up on the screen as he pressed the shutdown button and waited. And waited. And WAITED. But no matter how long or how hard he pressed, the damn phone did not want to switch off...

Ichigo blinked. Was it broken? Awesome, that he had to get sloppy seconds. Or he was jinxed. Or the phone was, which was not something he was okay thinking about to be entirely honest.

Irritated, the teen's gaze strayed and ended up reading the lines being typed out on the screen. He paused then, as his brain registered. Being...typed? The words were _being_ typed? _NOW_?!

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

_**\- Now, whatever's the matter? And here I thought we were on the verge of having a lovely conversation - which you went and initiated, I might add. Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?** _

Was he being mocked? He was, huh. A vein showed on his head as he furiously began typing.

_\- How the fucking hell do you know my name? And don't play dumb with me - I SO know you're hacking right now. Who ARE you?!_

Ichigo knew that if he was being hacked, the other wouldn't tell him who he/she/they were. Unless they were stupid, but he could at least try. Meanwhile, he wanted to punch something. He was gripping his phone pretty hard as he waited for the reply. The hacker wanted to play? Wanted a conversation? FINE! Ichigo'll do _just_ that.

_**\- How would I not know your name? Who else would you possibly be? It's not like you could be named anything else - everyone has a name of their own.** _

The casual shrug within the lines was near audible, the tone screaming 'well, DUH, _obvious_.'

_**\- And I can assure you, I am not armed. I promise, I do not have an axe on my person. Quite frankly, I have nothing on my person.** _

Ew, ew, EW, _EWWWWWWWWWW_. Was this- this PERVERT messaging him butt naked?! Was it too late to toss the phone out of the window, hoping it would end up deep in the ocean?

_**\- As for who I am, I would honestly love to tell you - but being captive in this hellish device prevents me from uttering it; it's the one thing I cannot convey, I apologize.** _

On top of his sheer and utter disgust, Ichigo was now also confused. Captive? In this device? _What_ ON EARTH was he talking about? Was…? Was his earlier thought of possession _**real**_? No, of course not! This person was just messing with him.

After a moment or two, Ichigo eventually decided to play along, at least for a little while. Maybe that would earn him some answers.

_\- Poor you, 'stuck IN a phone'. Blah-blah. Tell me then, how'd all those crazy things happen? If you're stuck to - in? - this device, how did you make those things come to be?_

It was a long shot, not even sure if this person was indeed the culprit behind the odd events, but it wouldn't hurt to try, no? People _LOVED_ to correct others over things that were not true.

_**\- Do I detect sarcasm? That aside, this an unfortunate set of circumstances for me, isn't it? Well, I have a dear man, who once went by the name Benihime, to thank for my atrocious and nightmarish predicament. As for how I was able to 'make those things happen' as you put it, I merely did as you wished - you wish, and I'll do, it's as simple as that.** _

Ichigo really couldn't help the tilt of utter puzzlement his head did then...What was this, some genie crap? Also, why was this all suddenly sounding A LOT scarier than it should be? And, the heck was Benihime*? Was this...? How? Why? _HUH_?! He no longer knew what to think...

On one hand, this felt too surreal to be real. On the other, Ichigo had this gut feeling whoever he was talking to was telling the truth. Maybe? Had he lost it? Well, only one way to find out.

_\- Prove it. Go ahead then. Show me._

_**\- Show you what? Care to be more specific?** _

_\- If you're for real and have 'genie magic' or whatever bullhist you're going on about, go on and… And make some excuse so that I don't have to do my homework. And that not doing it won't get me into trouble. There._

That would solve two of his problems actually. Yet since he doubted this was real, he was still mentally preparing himself to get yelled at tomorrow. Getting into trouble was kinda his thing, even though he never sought nor asked for it.

_**\- Not much of a challenge, but easy does it indeed. Very well, consider it done.** _

Blinking in surprise at how simple it made it sound, Ichigo waited, but apparently his phone - he couldn't believe he was saying this - was done talking.

Which was probably a good thing considering he could barely keep his eyes open anyways. And the next thing he knew, he was fast asleep.

_**-Scene Change -** _

The very next day, way past morning, Ichigo woke up. Late. He had overslept. Shoot. SHIT!

Why didn't his alarm go off on his phone?! Oh. Right. Because it had a mind of its own now.

In a dash, he got ready, nibbled on a bit of breakfast and ran out, making a beeline for school. He never arrived there this fast before.

Jogging to his classroom, he groaned as he remembered then that the very first period was with no other Misato Ochi-sensei. She was going to scold him for sure.

Catching his breath as he paused in front of the class door, the teenager carefully opened it, only to find his class...in chaos. There were balloons, streamers, colours flying everywhere. He blinked. What on earth was going on?

"Kurosaki-kun! Welcome!" cried his teacher happily as she hugged him, beaming happiness.

Ichigo froze, baffled beyond reason. Uh, _what_? *

"Sensei, what are you-?"

"I DID it!"

"Did...what now?"

She beamed, albeit radiated happiness: "Found the love of my life! I'm getting married today! And I will forever leave this country - I'm moving to LA !"

Eyes going as wide as saucers, Ichigo's jaw just dropped, his expression dumbfounded. HUH?!

"But what about homework, Sensei?" asked one of the top students all of a sudden, and Ichigo was legit thinking of strangling them into silence, and possibly death.

"Ditch the homework! I'm getting _MARRIED_!

Ichigo merely stared, shocked and unable to think straight with this impromptu bizarreness. Until stray chatter nearby caught his attention.

"...Says the woman who'd complain day and night about how single she was. Just yesterday."

"Is she lying, maybe? Maybe she's gone crazy?"

"Right? Like, _when_ did this freaking happen? Overnight?"

Ichigo perked up at that, eyes going wide. _Overnight_?

No way. There was no way that...his _phone_ was in fact, responsible for this? It was a PHONE!

But no matter how he looked at it, he had gotten what he wished for, albeit in an absolutely insane way. And, thinking about it further, this somehow matched the other events that had been occurring around him for the last few days. Love always seemed to be involved, somehow.

Ichigo excused himself and when he was alone, he took out his phone, staring expectedly at it, heart thumping apprehensively loud with anticipation.

At first, nothing at all happened. Just as Ichigo was about to type in, itching for answers now, words began to appear on the screen. Once again, all on their own.

_**\- Do you believe me now? Or are you still undecided? Unconvinced? Was the execution of your desire to your satisfaction, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun?** _

Ichigo held his breath, unable to ease away his frown. That was a good question, to be honest. Did he believe this was real? It was just too insane, too absurd for it to be a coincidence. Plus all those strange happenings from prior also seem out of the blue and always to his advantage. They all, after all, had one thing in common.

 _\- So, you're_ hypnotizing _people?! And making me think_ I'm _crazy for believing you're actually a being stuck in my phone?! How else can you explain this?! What are you gaining from this? ...Why_ me _?_

_**\- Oh, do you think you are** _ **special** _**now?** _ **Chosen** _**, perhaps? Dear boy, how conceited of you - anyone who would have owned this device would have their wishes granted upon demand. That is all I am capable of, for as long as I am confined within this cell, until I can finally, one day, leave. And you're not delusional, far from that. I am as real as the air you breathe.** _

Ichigo couldn't help snorting and rolling his eyes. This person sure had a way with his words.

_\- Sure, sure. What are you, then? A ghost? Some god of love? ...You're not_ _Kisuke_ _, right?_

_**\- Kisuke? Am I supposed to know who that is?**_ (1)

Again, this...whatever this being was, was evading his questions. Couldn't it just answer? Directly?

_\- Urahara Kisuke._

_**\- I have no idea who that is. But I assure you, that's not my name, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun.** _

_\- Then_ who _are you? You know my name obviously. Tell me yours._

_**\- I have told you before - my name is the only thing forbidden of me to utter. Unless...** _

_\- Unless, what?_

There was a noticeable pause from the phone, as if it was debating whether to share this titbit of information or not. Ichigo, for the umpteenth time, grimaced and frowned at how bizarre it was to hold a conversation with a phone. Be there an actual being within or not.

_**\- Unless, you would generously share your essence with me.** _

Ichigo tilted his head in absolute confusion. Essence? What the-? Was it asking for...his _soul_?

Yeah, he wasn't too keen on sharing that, magnanimous as this thing was with wishes - and despite Ichigo starting to feel a bit sorry for it being stuck with no way out. Without realizing it, he was starting to believe what this phone/ghost/genie/other was telling - typing to - him. But he'd still deny it if asked.

_\- I'm not giving you my soul!_

_**\- Oh, you dear naive boy. I was not asking for your soul. I'm not some classless demon, Heavens no. All I need, is a splash of your semen to be set free.** _

The teenager's thoughts came to a screeching halt. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WHAT?!

"No FUCKING way!" he shouted as he tossed the phone across the hall with all his might, fuming. And forgetting his classroom door was open.

Drawn by the commotion, the other students stared at him as if he had up and lost his mind, before gradually going back to their business, having other more important things right now. Like their teacher getting married.

Embarrassed by his outburst, Ichigo gingerly picked up the phone. It wasn't broken it seemed. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Concerned for its well being before he could register or realize it, Ichigo typed out in a rush.

_\- Hey. Are you alright in there? I, uh- Sorry about that. But you can't just say things like that!_

The phone did not reply. Shoot. Had he offended it? Wait, why was that Ichigo's first thought? If anything, he was the one that should be offended. Had he broken it, perhaps? In that case, _great_. YAY. Super. Awesome. No more strange, creepiness.

But somehow, that didn't sit well with Ichigo and as he went about his day at school, he found he couldn't focus at all, mind wandering back every now and then to the mystery of his phone. He found himself checking every now and then, to see if anything had changed or if anything had been typed out. But the screen remained completley still, completely blank.

_**-Scene Change -** _

Trying to get all the recent eeriness out of his mind as best as he possibly could, Ichigo went about through the rest of his day. And, as it steadily came to an end, he was finally able to go , he skipped dinner, hit the shower, changed into his pyjamas, and then went straight to bed.

Gosh, what a strange day.

Well, _days_. Ever since this phone came into his life, he'd been plagued with odd occurrences, today's series of events topping them all.

Acting on impulse, he flipped the phone open and skimmed through their conversations, stilling upon one, very particular line. Or rather, on a word.

Benihime. What could that mean?

' _Who is Benehime?'_ he wondered to himself, only to realize, Ichigo had already typed that out.

Ah. He had not meant to do that. It seemed he was being a bit too accustomed to chatting with the phone and whatever ethereal or nonsensical entity it contained.

The phone, once again, did not reply to him, and he vaguely wondered if could pout phones.

_\- "Look Phone...-san, I wanna help, I guess? But I can't, if you don't give me clues or something."_

_**\- I already told you how you can help me, how you can get me out. You're the one who is so utterly and highly against it.** _

And of course the phone decided to answer _now_. With a chiding tone to top it all. Why was it making this sound like it was his fault? Of course, Ichigo was against it. Was he supposed to be okay with it?! THE HELL?!

 _\- Yes! Well, it's completely ridiculous, isn't it? How would my_ (Ichigo physically cringed) _semen actually help you? It doesn't make any sense. So, provide me a believable explanation, and MAYBE I'll consider it._

He frowned, stunned that he was actually telling the truth here, and that he was considering it. Given that it was within his nature to be selfless and care, Ichigo was starting to feel really bad.

No one wanted to be stuck inside a phone - who would, right? And Ichigo knew he wasn't, in spite of his few redeeming qualities, exactly _the_ most pleasant to be around. So if, somehow, it'd make _some_ sense and it was in his power to help, he would lend a hand.

_**\- Aren't you a sceptical boy? You're more someone to believe in what you see, don't you? Well, I suggest something much more convincing than an explanation. What do you say? Want to give it a try? I promise it'll be** _ **entirely** _**worth it.** _

Ichigo paused, still reluctant. There is still a chance he was being hacked, and this was all one giant prank. The chances were small, but still there. No one could ever be too sure or safe, nowadays.

As though feeling the teen's reluctance, another text appeared on screen, as if to taunt him.

_**\- Don't tell me you're scared.** _

That got an immediate reaction from the hot-headed teen: "OI! I'm not afraid! Of anything!"

_**\- As you say. Well then, shall we?** _

Still somewhat irked, Ichigo nodded, silently fuming a slight, never registering that he hadn't typed out or verbally replied to his phone. And yet, it responded anyways.

_**-Now, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, put me somewhere where I can see you.** _

Trembling now with anticipation, whilst wondering yet again if he was going mad, Ichigo tentatively set the phone down on the covers of his bed, before he laid back, slow and careful. And then just stayed there awkwardly, still and stiff. This was a terrible position for typing, holy hell.

_\- What now?_

_**\- I'd suggest plugging in your 'earphone' devices, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun.** _

Wait, what now? ...Why?

Despite being confused by the request/demand, Ichigo got back up, went for his headset on the desk, made his way back all while putting them on and plugging them into the phone-

"Much more pleasant, isn't it?"

Ichigo will FOREVER deny letting out the yelp that he just did. Nope, it just didn't happen. He had not been prepared to hear a deep, male's voice travel into his ears. Smooth and slick, velvet and vice - he had the impression he was being devoured.

His heartbeat raised, both with amazement and apprehension, and he was no longer sure if any of this was a good idea. But he felt like couldn't back down now. He felt like...he was in too deep.

"So, you have a voice, huh? What now?"

"I doubt typing would've been helpful for this, to be honest," noted the voice in a conceited tone, scathing haughtiness and derision seeping in but masked by the alluring baritone "What now, you ask? Isn't it obvious? Should I walk you through it? It'd be an absolute _pleasure_."

The voice had practically purred, right as it uttered that word. Too suave for Ichigo's health - his legs were now jello, and he didn't believe he would have been able to walk or run even if the house came burning down all of a sudden. Still, he wasn't about to let the other's jibe slide. Hot, sexy voice or not.

"I KNOW what to do!" shouted Ichigo, face red with vexation and embarrassment "I- I just- I've never done it when someone else was present though."

Pausing then with a frown, Ichigo added in a soft voice, not intending to have the other hear, but speaking anyways: "By the way, what do I call you? I can't keep you calling 'Phone-san' or ghost or genie. Yeah, yeah, I know you can't tell me your name. Make one up."

The chuckle ringing in his ear almost made him faint - no way a voice could sound that good, damn it. He instantly grew hotter, flushed, embarrassed. The hell? A voice. A freaking _voice_ was making him all hot n' bothered. He didn't even know this guy's name, nor what he looked like!

"Why don't _you_ choose one for me?" offered the voice instead "Also, I was not invalidating your abilities to pleasure yourself, simply questioning your motivation - you seem...shy."

Ichigo silently cursed at the blush on his face that wouldn't go away: "How'd _you_ fucking feel about being asked to do something like this in front of another? On second thought, don't answer that."

As the voice chuckled again, deeply amused apparently, Ichigo tried to come up with name, since the other clearly had no intention of sharing his real one.

"How about I call you Ai? Since you seem to be able to control love. Or something."

The grin in the voice was almost palpable: "Ai it is then. Also, do forgive me, my dear - I was _only_ teasing. Come now, I shall help you. Just close your eyes and listen close to my voice."

' _It's not like I can ignore your voice now, can I?'_

Ichigo shivered then for the umpteenth time, before muttering: "Fine, just don't make this any weirder than it needs to be."

"I'll do my best" drawled out 'Ai', still teasing, promising without sincerity "Have you closed your eyes yet? Yes? Good. Now listen. Carefully. Closely. Lift your hand to your chest. Good. Now let it trail down. Slow and gentle. Down. _Down_."

With the slow, seductive voice leading the way, Ichigo blindly followed, heart pounding in his ribcage - was he really doing this? Apparently so. Should he be doing this? No, absolutely not - there was something very off about this, something wrong, something dangerous. Did he want to stop?

No. He truly, sincerely didn't want to stop, didn't think he could. He was entrapped, spellbound.

All these thoughts combined got him even more excited and either this was really going to go horribly wrong, or this would become the best wank he'd ever experience. Either way, he was gonna find out soon.

Blocking out the weirdness of it all, Ichigo let himself listen to the velvet voice and trailed his hand down his body. He gently massaged his muscles underneath his shirt with one hand, went lower with the other. This wasn't something he usually did when pleasuring himself, but he figured to just...go with it.

"Good. Now go lower. Lower still. Lower more. That's the spot. No, no - I didn't say you could undress just yet. Linger on the fabric .Touch yourself through it."

Leaning his head back and biting his lip, Ichigo palmed himself through the thin fabric of his pyjama shorts, trying to focus on the sensations. And forget the surrealism of THIS situation. If only for the moment.

"That's it. Good boy. Feel. Feel the pleasure. Mounting within you, coursing within your being. _Feel_ it. "

He shivered, a soft pant escaping from his parted lips. He had no idea if it was because he was feeling it or because of the power of Ai _(pun intended)_ , but he was slowly, steadily coming to hardness, his weeping erection straining against the fabric.

Ai was silent for a minute and Ichigo softly moaned as he was getting into it, going faster, harder. The pants were starting to get in the way, but he wanted to follow Ai's instructions, he supposed. Plus, as long as it kept feeling this good, this amazing, this delicious, he'd comply. The friction was exquisite, so damn pleasureable, but not enough. He wanted, _**needed**_ more.

"You can now touch yourself - disregard the fabric, inch it low to free yourself. Go on ahead."

Not even embarrassed anymore, just _incredibly_ horny and desperate now , Ichigo didn't waste any time removing the constricting clothing, finally having direct contact to stroke himself. He hissed and saw stars at the warmth of his touch, feeling the throb of his length in his palm.

Head leaning back in pleasure, Ichigo was now solely focused on seeking release, all tension and inhibitions completely vanished and gone with the wind, his legs opening ever so slightly, unconsciously..

Length now slick with precum, easing his frantic, urgent movements Ichigo hastened his pace, no longer caring, no longer bothering. It was just pleasure and nothing more, nothing else clouding his mind. The voice at his ear spoke again, but he did not hear it. He needed more. More. MORE. He needed to reach it, that sweet, euphoria of release. He was just so, _so_ close, just a little more-!

And after one final stroke, he came. HARD. Semen came flying out in wild spurts. And after it was done, Ichigo fell back against the bed, exhausted. This was truly one of, if not THE best wank he ever had.

Due to just cumming, he nearly forgot he wasn't alone. He shot back up, looking at his phone. The screen was covered in cum, but the light was off. No sound coming from his earphones...

"...Hey, Ai?"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, as if summoned, two arms came from behind him and wrapped themselves around him, headphones falling then, before the same velvet voice was near his ears.

"Thank you, so much for that, my sweet Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. I am now _free_."

Exhaustion long gone, Ichigo was now hyper-alert, unsure how to respond as he went rigid, heart in his throat. What. The. _HELL_.

The voice chuckled, as it slowly enwrapped himself, but not before trailing their hands slowly over Ichigo's chest, digits like spiders slipping underneath the teenager's shirt to touch skin. Ichigo could only shiver at the touch.

"You did well, my sweet, but it's not over yet. I might be free now, but I still need to regain my strength, my powers… And I know _just_ the little thing that could help."

Gripping Ichigo by the shoulder, Ai, swift and quick, rolled the teenager over and shoved him down against the sheets and on to his back. Ichigo let out an inelegant 'oomph', before he stared up, eyes wide.

Now, Ichigo had a good view of Ai. And he was a _**gorgeous**_ man, with slick, brown hair, coiffed backwards, a single strand falling down between deep, dark brown eyes.

Gosh, those eyes. Ichigo could have sworn on his life that he had become hopelessly lost in them by just looking in. Ai's gaze radiated confidence, bordering on smugness, all his attention solely focused, riveted on Ichigo. Almost in a predatory manner.

Lean, feline-like but well-toned, Ai's body was 'covered' by a simple white kimono, loosely, too casually worn - where skin, leg, forearms, and a muscled chest were very exposed to see. Other than that piece of clothing, Ichigo was pretty sure Ai was naked. _Very_ naked.

The once-phone-then-voice-now-man before him seemed so simple, but something about him was enticing, something Ichigo could only describe as a HUGE turn on. The man was like sin incarnate within a cloak of purity. Like some disguise. A sham. A lie. An illusion.

Ichigo didn't have the time to say anything or protest or defy or question, as Ai leaned in then and kissed him fully on the lips, silencing anything the teen had wanted to say.

A sudden, eerie and ethereal calmness overcame Ichigo, before he found himself gradually relaxing within the other's grasp, letting himself go completely, and surrendering. Entirely.

_**The End?** _

**Author's Note:**

> (1) In this story Urahara never used his real name with Ai, so that's why he doesn't know who that is.


End file.
